The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Modern vehicles commonly have seats to secure an occupant while the vehicle is in motion. More specifically, vehicle seats may provide a surface occupants may sit on in the moving vehicle. For example, vehicle seats commonly include a seat back and a seat bottom, with both the seat back and the seat bottom configured to comfortably contain the occupant in the moving vehicle. While the vehicle seat is well suited to provide comfort for the occupant when the vehicle is in motion, it would be advantageous to provide a vehicle seat that satisfies additional requirements when the vehicle is in motion. For example, the occupant may desire a reduction in vibration that occurs due to the vehicle in motion. Given the space constraints in the vehicle, it would be desirable that a structure to reduce vibration fits within the configuration of a standard vehicle seat.